Important Phrases in the GEOAdventures
This will be a list of important phases in the GEOAdventures. Quotes "You need good water to make good pizza" A classic joke within the GEO Crew to convey an important Italian fact. GEOs Dad is a big proponent of this fact and imparted this wisdom on his son. GEO has used this to justify the importance of saving the water supply much to the surprise of Bossman A+: a known Italian who did not know this fact prior. GEO expressly tried to point out to Bossman A+ that, "All Italians know these facts." The idea of Bossman A+, a Italian not knowing this fact bends GEOs Dad out of shape. Interestingly, GEOs Economics Teacher, who is Jewish seems to have understood this fact quite well. Upon hearing this, GEOs dad was in a good mood for the rest of that day. GEOs Political Science teacher also understood this vital fact. "The battle gets harder every time!" The unofficial motto of the GEOAdventures. Humorously though, the main antagonist shift from ])4vi to Davy could be considered the exact opposite. However it should be noted that Ultra Davy is considered roughly one of the strongest characters in the GEOAdventures. "I'm a great big genius that lives in the sea!" A classic GEO Crew Quote used to denote a strong self esteem incurred over a new discovery, realization or plan. It comes from the GEO Crews personal song of choice. "People with long hair are trying to hide the fact their ugly" Another classic piece of wisdom GEOs Dad imparted on his son. This was considered another inside joke with the GEO Crew who found that GEOs Dad considered people with their type of hair as people who only keep it to try and hide the fact their ugly to be hilarious. If we took into account this rule GEOs Dad believes in, at least 80% of the characters in the GEOAdventures are currently trying to hide the fact they are ugly. "Its Boiling time!" Boils signature catchphase "Thats like speaking Sicilian in Milan" This is used to describe the situation various people in the GEOAdventure Group have regarding the eccentricities of their group culture like adjusting to Mainstream fans of Fire Emblem 4. "Nizza, Savoia e Corsica sono Italiano!!" VERY FREQUENT chant by GEO and friends though most especially by GEO and to a slightly smaller extent Deadfish. "Nows not the time for games Mr. GEO" A shortened version of a quote by HH. In this quote HH trys bluffing GEO and friends into thinking he has a extremely powerful trump card that could easily destroy them. This would become a meme for most of the people in GEOs friend group. Usually this is used as a mild taunt for GEO. "L'ho Piantato!!" One of Pasquales most notorious quotes. The first use of this quote was after Pasquale lost a very intense bet on Byzantine Street. He responded to the loss by screaming, "L'ho Piantato!!" and then falling on the floor. This got everyones attention who found the interjection to be funny but did not understand what he was trying to convey. Pasquale got a lot of spotlight from this one quote and was asked at one point what he meant by this quote. Pasquale softly said, "I planted the seeds for that loss and I knew it." "I won, the hundred dollars" At one point GEO won a video game tournament at his schools video game club and won the prize money of 100$ GEO replied enthusiastically by saying, "I won, the hundred dollars." In a sing song voice. Some time later GEO would recount the story to his Byzantine Street friends were this became a popular quote for people who win at something. Less Complicated Quotes Ive seen dumpersters cleaner then you Im as sure as a sniper My teeth are so white youll go blind looking at them. Expressions The Blue Route and The White Route When used in a expression its to express that someones relationship with someone important to them is being turned away by fate. For Example: GEO chose the blue route and X4J chose the white route. 776 The use of this number implies that someone is in the midst of guerilla war or a adventurous battle in general. Usually, it is used to describe someone who has fallen in power who is learning there mistakes in a ever difficult guerilla fight against there usurper. Reubens experience after the Colpo di Stato is considered a 776 Deepest Felicitations Count Graduon This expression is used as a expression to convey something as a climactic confrontation between 2 unhinged enemies. The origin of this expression comes from a arc in the Miiverse GEOAdventures where Freege rigs an election a political enemy of GEOs is participating in so GEOs friend and subordinate MO could win. GEO and Graduon would later share a message where Graduon is unhinged and livid. It was so climactic that the two did not talk again for quite some time. A True italian/ Un Vero Italiano A phrase frequently used by GEO and to a lesser extent Deadfish. A True Italian is someone that meets most of GEOs guidelines over what a True Italian is. When a person who has Italian ancestry does not meet these requirements they are usually the target of frequent and concerted attacks by GEO and sometimes Deadfish. This is best seen in Mattie Bois role as a antagonist in the GEOAdventures This *blank* needs to be BOILED OVER Used when someone notices a structural problem. It is also used when someone feels their the odd one out on something. The latter meaning stems from Boils first use of this quote was when he was the only person early for a important meaning that the other GEOAdventurers were severly late to. He responded to this by saying that the chronic lateness of the GEOAdventurers needed to be BOILED OVER. The GEOAdventurers apathetically agreed that if they really needed to they can be late. That old *blank* is no match for the king! This expression is used in a casual setting to encourage someone to take action against someone else. Always Meant to Defend This is a common phrase attributed usually used to refer to GEOs tendency to lean on the defensive side of anything. Tonight o'clock An expression used to signify something unexpectedly close. Possibly used to refer to what you would do in a dreaded distant future reaction. Words Nobbly-Don This term is used by GEOAdventurers to describe someone that they feel shares a kinship with them or they are close with in a lively way. Egia Pronounced like eja. Egia is an expression of enthusiasm for when your about to get the upper hand in something. Usually something you say when you get a finishing or signature attack in something Pokemon or Yugioh. Minted The word itself is used in multiple ways but the original use of it among the GEOAdventurers is to describe a realization or situation that causes a surprise strong enough to send shivers down the persons spine. Its also used to describe someone who acts more posh or richer for whatever reason. Daitenzen Plural: Daitenzini, though people usually erroneously spell it as Daitenzins or spell it as Daitenzeni. A person in well fitted mono-color clothes with exceptional abilities in various fields. In the GEOAdventurer group 5 people hold the Daitenzen position with one Daitenzen being the spearhead who is the unofficial leader of the group. Monotolismo Monotolismo is a term given to a rather hard to describe feeling. Basically Monotolismo is described as the moment that someone currently who is put up against a rank of people of which they are the underdog against who gets a handle on what hes competing against. Mutants Unrefined Italian Americans who are not conscious of their Italian ancestry. For more on this topic click this link. Most Logistical Wordstrings Too many things to count. Tommy Salami A Tommy Salami is a name used to denote your average person. Its use is comparable to that of your Mario Rossi or average Joe. On Byzantine Street, Tommy Salami also functions as the name someone gives to a person whos name or Pseudonym they do not know yet. Pron It means porn popularly used as an easily understood censor to porn. This word is significantly preferred in Freegian relative to just saying porn. Fartisans Fartisans is a term GEO, Deadfish and friends give to traitors of the Italian race. It came from when Icepick was saying that the Italian traitors that treacherously betrayed Benito Mussolini in World War 2 were, "less desirable then flatulence." Causing Deadfish to come up with the name fartisans. Kaijudo Used to refer to people who play card games or simply the art of playing card games. Kaijudo Masters refer to people who master at least one card game. The most popular card games to get this title from are Yugioh and Duel Masters where this term is inspired from to a certain extent. Cutscene The term cutscene in the GEOAdventures is used to describe a sudden feat or somewhat disproportionately impressive action done by someone. Usually before some form of conflict. Cinders A term used by the GEOAdventurers to describe really hot, greasy and freshly made fries. Its the subject of a lot of anger usually by the GEOAdventures who smash the fry boxes and throw all the fries on the floor. Usually trying to destroy or even touch the fries will result in a burn which gave these particular types of fries the name: cinders. Italianizzations Because all of the GEOAdventurers really like Fascist Italy and deeply loathe France, many Bzantine Streeters set forth initiatives to Italianize French derived words in their English or Italian vocabularies. This Wiki will follow these initiatives so this is a list describing what the Italianizzations are designed to mean. Colpo di Stato Coup d'etat Ristorante Restaurant